1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally toward oxygen supply systems for use on aircraft, and more particularly to an emergency oxygen system for use in conjunction with a primary oxygen supply system wherein the emergency oxygen system is activated either manually or by aircraft personnel as a result of failure of the primary oxygen supply system or upon ejection of aircraft personnel from an aircraft wherein all electrical connections to the aircraft are disengaged simultaneously with the activation of the emergency oxygen system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When certain aircraft fly at high altitudes, it is necessary or desirable to provide the aircraft personnel aboard the aircraft with a supply of oxygen delivered through a face mask. Aircraft presently employ liquid oxygen systems (LOX) or On Board Oxygen Generating Systems (OBOGS) to supply oxygen to aircraft personnel. The LOX system converts liquid oxygen to gaseous oxygen at a reduced pressure so that it can be consumed by aircraft personnel. OBOGS operates on a molecular sieve adsorption principle and concentrates oxygen from a conditioned engine bleed air.
Whether a LOX system or OBOGS is employed, there are certain instances when it is necessary to provide a backup oxygen system. One obvious instance is in the event that either above described system should fail necessitating an emergency source of oxygen supply. Additionally, aircraft which fly at altitudes that necessitate provision of oxygen to aircraft personnel are frequently military aircraft and also include personnel ejection mechanisms. When aircraft personnel are ejected from a flying aircraft, it is necessary to provide sufficient breathing oxygen until the aircraft personnel, during descent, reach a point in the atmosphere where there is sufficient oxygen for breathing. Although in either circumstance it is possible to remove the oxygen mask which is worn and hooked to an onboard oxygen supply system, this is extremely inconvenient, generally dangerous, and undesirable because of the length of time it takes and the resultant inattentiveness to other procedures of the aircraft personnel who must switch masks. Therefore, it is not particularly feasible to provide a supplementary oxygen system which necessitates the changing of face masks.
The present invention provides an emergency oxygen system which is mounted to the seat of the user and which integrates itself into the on board oxygen supply system and the conventional oxygen mask worn by aircraft personnel. Without necessitation of changing face masks or switching connectors from one system to another, the present invention permits the user to quickly release breathing oxygen in the event of primary on board oxygen system failure and also provides for automatic activation of a supplementary emergency oxygen system in the event of ejection of the user.
Various types of connectors have been proposed in the prior art including that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,394 issued to R. H. Hahn on Mar. 19, 1963. The present invention employs quick release connectors so that connections to the system can be easily, quickly, and positively made. Additionally, in contrast to many prior art systems, the electrical connections which must be made from the face mask to on board electronic instruments such as for earphones and microphones, and related apparatus are integrated into the system such that oxygen connection and electrical connection are in some instances made simultaneously, but in all instances very conveniently.